Mission Hikari
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Hikari has a new boyfriend and neither Daisuke nor Takeru is too happy about it.


**Note: **This story is completely random. Back when I wrote this, I was pretty young and thought this kind of stuff was funny.

**MISSION HIKARI**

Takaishi Takeru was eating a sandwich in a cafeteria with his loyal friend, Patamon, when a weird looking goggle boy ran in.

"Hey, Takeru! I was looking for you, this is serious!" Takeru gave the boy a look and sighed.

"What is it Daisuke? Have you read Jun's diary again making her extremely mad?" Daisuke shook his head.

"No, this much more serious! Hikari has a boyfriend!" Takeru's jaw dropped and he could do nothing else than just stare at Daisuke with a blank look on his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked not believing his ears. Daisuke slammed his hand on the table.

"I repeat: Hikari has a boyfriend who is not me!"

"Whoa! And because it is not me either this really is serious!"

"Yeah! I suggest we go and kick that guy's ass so Hikari can be proud of me - I mean us!" Takeru sweatdropped.

"You think THAT would impress her?"

"Why not? Girls always like tough men."

Takeru watched as Daisuke sat down next to him.

"Where is Veemon?" Takeru asked with a questioning face. It was rare to see a Digidestined without a digimon. Daisuke shrugged.

"He is reading those magazines Taichi gave me for a birthday present. I wonder what they are about; I never had a change to look at them since Veemon immediately took them. But they must be interesting, because Taichi said they would make me a man and when Veemon reads them he makes funny noises."

Takeru coughed and Patamon tried not to laugh. Takeru decided to change the subject.

"Well, what was this screaming about Hikari?" Daisuke's expression darkened.

"I saw her in the movies with this guy today."

Takeru shrugged. "So what? They can be just friends."

"After the movie I saw them kissing."

"Erm... really close but still just friends?" Takeru asked with a hopeful tone. Daisuke shook his head sadly.

"Then they started to make out on the street and police took them off."

The two boys stared each other for a while and then Takeru spoke: "So, what are we going to do with this?" Patamon yawned.

"Can I go and find Wormmon? I want someone to play with."

Takeru nodded. "Go ahead. You would not be interested in our plans."

After the flying creature had left Daisuke gave Takeru a weird look.

"Are you sure you want him to leave? I mean, the way he said "play with" was kind of pervert to me."

Takeru blinked. "Hey, you're the one with a pervert digimon!"

"I'm not! Veemon is just... playful and he likes jokes!"

Takeru shrugged. "Like when he "accidentally" locked himself in the bathroom with Mimi, a bottle of wax and a whip?"

"It WAS an accident! And he had nothing to do with that stuff! They were there already!"

"Yeah, sure..." Daisuke felt sudden that he wanted to shoot Takeru's head off but then he remembered the reason why he was there.

"What about Hikari? We really need to do something about this!" Takeru nodded.

"That's right. I suggest that first we go and spy them trying to find out who stole my girl!"

"YOU'R girl?" Daisuke asked and punched Takeru on the face.

* * *

After a quick fight and a visit to the hospital our two heroes were standing near the Love tunnel in an amusement park.

"Are you sure they will show up here?" Takeru asked from Daisuke, who was eating his third ice cream.

"Yep, I heard them talking about it in the movie. They said they would come here and believe me, no couple can leave an amusement park without being in the Love tunnel." Takeru nodded.

"But what can we do about it?" Daisuke finished his ice cream and gave Takeru a self-confident look.

"I have a plan. When they go there, we fallow them and see what they do there."

"How is that going to help us?" Takeru asked. Daisuke looked at him like he was a total moron.

"Don't you get it? If they kiss or something there we know if they really are a couple."

"Don't we know it already? They were making out and that kind of proves it to me!" Daisuke sighed.

"A couple is not a couple with out Love tunnel kissing. People can kiss and have sex, but it's not a real love with out the Love tunnel."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that kind of makes sense," Takeru said and continued watching the people in the park. Then he saw a young brown haired girl and a boy who was a total stranger to him. "I think we've found the target."

After Hikari and the boy took their place on the line Daisuke stepped out from the shadow he was in with Takeru.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke winked.

"Now it's our turn. When they are about to go in we quickly follow and take the boat after them. Now, come on!" Daisuke caught Takeru's hand and led him through the line of people. He quickly pushed Takeru to a boat and gave a look to the people who were going to complain. Then he sat next to Takeru and they quickly followed their target to the tunnel.

"Damn those yaoi couples! They always think they are something special with special rights!" a man in the line murmured.

It was kind of dim in the tunnel and our two brave heroes couldn't actually see anything.

"So, what was it about your brilliant idea?" Takeru asked bitterly.

"Do you have to always complain? How could I have known it's this dark here?"

"Maybe you should check you head so you wouldn't make these mistakes all the time!" Daisuke turned away with a hurt look Takeru could not see, but he could imagine it.

"Aww... I'm sorry Daisuke. I'm just mad because Hikari is dating someone who is not me," Daisuke sniffled.

"Well, I accept your apology." With that he suddenly caught Takeru in a big friendly hug.

"What was that for?" Takeru asked in shock.

"A hug. Don't you know that people always hug when they have forgiven someone.

"Maybe in your family, but definitely not in mine! We have more important things to do." Suddenly the tunnel ended and they were under the sun again. They saw Hikari and a brown haired boy looking them in awe. Just then they realized that they were still hugging each other.

"Wow, I thought you two hated each other," Hikari finally spoke. The boy next to him giggled. Takeru jumped from Daisuke's grip and promised himself h would kill that annoying goggle boy for once.

"Umm... We did, but we had a talk and worked things out," Daisuke said not fully realising the situation.

"I think you've done some other things "out" too, if you know what I mean," the stranger said and smiled. "My name is Koji and I suppose you are Hikari's friends." Daisuke nodded.

"This is so cool! I mean I never thought you two could be friends. We must go out some day. Maybe today in the park at seven?" Hikari said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah... sure..." Daisuke said without understanding a word.

"Good," Hikari said happily. Then she left holding hands with Koji.

"Wow..." Daisuke mumbled. "She wants to go out with me..." Takeru slapped him on the head.

"You moron! She thinks we are in love!" Daisuke was suddenly ripped to the reality from his dreams.

"WHAT? With you? Oh God..." he said falling to the ground, sobbing.

"I don't like this either. And if I understood right she just invited us to a double date with her and that Koji guy!" Daisuke looked at him in horror.

"With you? I think I'm going to throw up... Ken wouldn't be that bad but YOU!" Takeru blinked.

"Ken?" he asked with disgusted tone.

"Yeah... His eyes are so blue and he smells good and he has a wonderful body under those clothes and... Did I just say that aloud?" Takeru nodded and swallowed hard.

* * *

After that they decided they needed a break, so they went to the mall. Daisuke was drinking coke and Takeru could just stare in front of him.

"This can't be true... This can't be true..." Daisuke had recovered from the shock and was already thinking about the situation.

"So... Hikari thinks I'm a gay and in love with Takeru. She has this Koji guy with her and I think she is not going to let him go for a while. It means that I must prove her that Koji is a total jerk and then I can have Hikari as my own."

Takeru looked at him. "Already thought of an excuse why we can't come?" he asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"We don't need one, because we are going there."

"What? Are you insane? That would totally prove her that we are in love!" Daisuke tried to calm down the blond haired boy.

"I've got an idea. We give a call to a friend of mine and ask her to interrupt our date. Then we save Hikari and she breaks up with Koji."

"And who actually is that friend of yours?" Takeru asked.

"LadyDevimon," Daisuke said with smirk.

"How do you happen to know an evil female digimon?" Takeru asked after recovering from the shock. Daisuke shrugged.

"I met her in a night club; we ordered a few drinks and had a deep conversation. She really isn't that bad." Takeru could just blink and watch how Daisuke pulled out his cell phone and chose the number.

* * *

LadyDevimon was having a bath when her phone rang.

"Who could it be?" she asked with an annoyed voice. She grabbed the phone and was just about to answer when she saw the number.

"Oh, it's Daisuke. I wish he would ask me for a date..." She quickly licked her lips and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"LadyDevimon? It's Daisuke here. I'm in a heap of trouble with my friends here and I was wondering if you could please help us out? All you need to do is to appear on a double date on the park at 19.30 and say something scary like "A new evil is rising!", "I shall destroy you all!" or "They have raised the prices on the boutiques." LadyDevimon gasped.

"Are you sure? That last one might be too horrible for anyone."

"I'm sure. Just remember to come and... What? Only if I go out with you? Well... all right!" Daisuke said and threw the phone on the wall. Takeru smiled.

"Looks like somebody has a new girlfriend." He was about to say more but Daisuke punched him on the face.

* * *

It was 18.45 and Takeru licked his lips nervously.

"Are you really sure about this?" Daisuke nodded.

"Yep. Believe me, after this night Hikari is free to anyone."

They arrived at the park and saw that Hikari and Koji were there already. Hikari waved to them happily.

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it here. This is going to be one cool night!" They all sat on a bench nearby and Hikari rested her head on Koji's shoulder. Takeru and Daisuke just sat next to each other without even trying to act like lovers.

"Isn't this just romantic?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Yes..." Koji whispered. Takeru gave him a look and looked like he was going to throw up.

"I hope this beautiful moment would never end..." Hikari said and watched the stars. A warm summer wind was blowing and the scent of flowers was just fantastic. Hikari sighed happily. This moment was just like magic...

"I need to go to bathroom," Takeru said suddenly breaking the magical moment. Hikari and Koji sighed but Daisuke looked just relieved.

"So, how did you two end up together? Hikari asked from Daisuke several moments later.

"Umm... we... were just hanging around and suddenly I noticed how beautiful he was and I told him about how I felt."

"Yeah," Takeru added.

"And since then we've been in love."

"Wow." Hikari whispered. "That's so beautiful..." she continued. Takeru coughed.

"But tell me, how did you two meet each other?" he asked. Hikari smiled and answered:

"It was nothing like what happened to you, I was getting some "magazines" for Taichi, if you know what I mean and then I saw Koji there. I asked him to date and here we are." Then she quickly kissed her boyfriend who smiled. Takeru and Daisuke looked at them in disgust.

"Well, aren't you two going to kiss?" Koji asked sweetly.

Both boys gulped. Kiss? Takeru turned to Daisuke.

"What do we do?" he whispered nervously. Fortunately neither Hikari nor Koji were able to hear him. Daisuke closed his eyes.

"We need to pretend. Just kiss me," Takeru felt how his body went numb and he felt cold sweat on his forehead. Here I am, on a date with a boy who annoys me so much... he thought when he closed his eyes and gave Daisuke a tiny little kiss on his cheek. Just then they all heard a voice:

"I'm here to tell you something extremely horrible! Listen to me when I say... All the make up factories are on fire! Japan is not going to have any make ups in months!" For a while everything was quiet. Then Hikari jumped up screaming like a maniac.

"Oh god NO! This is just a bad dream! I... I... must check all my make ups! How long I'm going to survive with only them?" After that she started to run away from the park to her home. Koji stood up.

"Hikari! Wait!" he shouted and followed her. LadyDevimon turned and was about to smile to Daisuke when she saw something that almost killed her. Takeru's lips were still touching Daisuke's skin!

"YOU! How... how dare you to steal my man!" Takeru gulped.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear! I was just..."

"Shut up already! I know what you were doing! I saw how you were licking his face like no tomorrow! You are going to pay for this!" LadyDevimon screamed in tears. "Black wing!"

"Where is Patamon when I need him?" Takeru asked himself and started to run. "I'm out of here!" he screamed LadyDevimon following him. Daisuke stood up.

"It didn't end the way I planned but it sure was fun!" he said grinning and started to walk home.

When he arrived home he saw Veemon and Sora making out on the coach.

"What the...?" he asked very confused.

"Oh, hi Daisuke! Guess what? I'm pregnant to Veemon!" Sora said cheerfully and kissed the blue digimon's neck. Daisuke swallowed.

"I'm going to my room..." he said.

"This sure was an interesting day," Daisuke said to himself. "I lost Hikari, everybody thinks I'm in love with Takeru, LadyDevimon is in love with me and I just found out my digimon is going to be a father." With that he sat on his bed scared of what tomorrow would bring.

**The End**


End file.
